


Единственный мерзавец

by Mystery_fire



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы R-NC-21 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_fire/pseuds/Mystery_fire
Summary: В ней нет ни капли романтики.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы R-NC-21 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631644





	Единственный мерзавец

— Уизли.

Гадкая ухмылка кривит его губы. 

— Малфой, — с вызовом вздергивает подбородок она. 

Они расходятся в разные стороны, а Джинни снова начинает закипать. 

Малфой — единственный мерзавец, который в упор ее не замечает. Возможно, именно поэтому она хочет его трахнуть?

Джинни фыркает.

Пожалуй, стоит отправить сову Забини. 

***

— Малфой, — хмыкает она и сжимает предплечье Забини чуть крепче. 

— Уизли, — цедит по слогам он. 

— Когда вы уже зароете топор войны? 

Забини закатывает глаза. 

«Когда переспим», — думает Джинни. 

— Ты за двоих отрабатываешь мои долги перед Уизли, — чеканит Малфой.

Джинни усмехается. 

Когда-нибудь ее отпустит. 

***

— Уизли, — звучит даже почти не едко. 

— Малфой, — ровно откликается она. 

— Весь яд извела на Забини? 

Она пожимает плечами. 

— Нет настроения. 

— Поднять? 

— Двусмысленно, не находишь? — выгибает бровь она. 

— А если на то и расчет? — усмехается Малфой. 

— Тогда ты просчитался, — парирует Джинни и отступает назад.

— Я бы не был так уверен, — он подходит слишком близко и заглядывает ей в глаза. — Что скажешь, Уизли? 

— Гринграсс сейчас удар хватит, — ухмыляется она и кивает в сторону блондинки, что стоит у него за спиной. 

— Я не обязан хранить ей верность, — подмигивает Малфой. 

— Похоже, она не в курсе. 

— Астория знала, на что подписывалась, — отмахивается он. 

Джинни качает головой. 

И почему именно его Джинни так хочет? 

— Невеста сексу не помеха. 

— Иди ты, — выплевывает она. 

Джинни никогда не признает вслух, что Малфой прав. 

Чем не приключение: закрутить интрижку с врагом бывшего любовника? 

***

— Уизли, — он прищуривается и склоняет голову набок. 

— Малфой, — она складывает руки на груди. — Забини не у меня. 

— Я знаю. 

— Тогда что ты здесь делаешь? — она приподнимает брови. 

— Думаешь, эти игры все еще имеют смысл? 

— Только они и имеют. 

Малфой — единственный мерзавец, который в упор не замечает ее отказов. Вероятно, потому, что каждый раз она хочет согласиться?

— Мы всегда можем сделать вид, что ничего не было. 

— А разве было? — ехидно выгибает бровь она. 

— Будет, — уверенно выдыхает он. 

— Так переходи к сути.

Малфой толкает ее в квартиру, входит и захлопывает за собой дверь ногой. 

— Достаточно прямолинейно? 

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — ухмыляется она. — Поясни. 

Он прижимает ее к стене, фиксирует запястья над головой.

— Трахалась с ним? 

В его взгляде ревность перемешивается с отчаянием.

— А тебе бы хотелось? 

Малфой едва не рычит и впивается в ее губы грубым поцелуем.

Джинни задыхается не то от недостатка кислорода, не то от нахлынувших эмоций.

Он отрывается на мгновение и тут же кусает ее в шею. 

Джинни вскрикивает. 

Ей чертовски нравится, когда Малфой несдержан. 

Лоск слетает в мгновение ока, и он превращается в необузданного самца. 

Причиняет ей удовольствие. 

— Сука, — шипит он, когда Джинни закидывает ногу ему на бедро и подается всем телом навстречу. 

— Иначе ты еще час будешь ходить вокруг да около, — хрипло шепчет она. 

— Сука, — зло повторяет он и рвет на ней кофту. 

Джинни выгибается и стонет. 

Малфоя это подгоняет, он отпускает ее. Одной рукой с силой сжимает грудь, а вторую запускает под юбку. 

— Хочешь меня? 

— А незаметно? 

— Хочу услышать это! 

Он срывает трусики и резко входит в нее двумя пальцами. 

Джинни всхлипывает. 

— Говори!

Малфой покусывает мочку ее уха, ритмично толкаясь в Джинни пальцами. 

Она тянется к его брюкам, но руки дрожат, и у нее не выходит. 

— Сними уже чертовы штаны, — требует она. 

— Говори, — с мерзкой ухмылочкой тянет Малфой и добавляет третий палец. 

У Джинни подгибаются колени. 

— Слишком много слов и мало действий, — фыркает она и тут же давится воздухом. 

Малфой впивается зубами в ее плечо. 

— Что скажешь на это?

— Трахни меня уже. 

Похоже, Малфой очень давно кипит.

Он матерится сквозь зубы, расстегивает ширинку, спускает брюки вместе с бельем и грубо входит. 

— Твою мать, — выдыхает Джинни.

Он переплетает их пальцы, поднимает руки над ее головой и больно сжимает. 

— Она здесь ни при чем, — усмехается Малфой и буквально вбивает ее в стену. 

Джинни стонет и шипит, едва держась на ногах. 

Малфой прекрасно знает, как надо ее трахать, чтобы под веками расплывались разноцветные пятна. 

Она пытается прижаться к нему еще сильнее, насколько позволяет поза, но Малфой только прищуривается и фыркает. 

— Нет в тебе романтики.

— Поэтому ты и здесь, — возвращает ухмылку она. 

Малфой скалится, замирает на секунду, а затем задает настолько хаотичный ритм, что она едва успевает. 

Он почти полностью выходит и резко входит, не заботясь о том, что Джинни ударяется затылком о стену. Малфой крепче сжимает запястья, наверняка до синяков, лишает ее возможности двигаться. Все, что может сейчас Джинни, — кусать губы и стонать. 

В горле пересыхает. 

Она не то всхлипывает, не то хрипит. 

Он забирает ее эмоции, оставляет только сгусток оголенных нервов.

— Малфой, — с трудом выдыхает она. 

— Уизли, — шипит ей на ухо он, опускает ладони на ягодицы и с силой толкается в нее под другим углом. 

Всего через пару-тройку фрикций Джинни взвизгивает и обмякает в его объятиях. 

Малфой — единственный мерзавец, которого она не хочет отпускать, когда он наконец ее замечает.


End file.
